RAW weeks 1, 2, 3 and 4THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT
by xXPrincess Of The AnimalxX
Summary: Vengeance on Batista with an unexpected twist. Also looks like Hemme has a crush on Batista and Edge has something up his sleeve again. But whats Cena doing here? A number of secrets are flying all over the place and NEW sparks fly. Eric and Vince make a
1. Chapter 1

JR: Frankly Ladies and gentleman, I can't believe The World Heavy Weight Champion is back on Raw! I mean, after defeating the Under Taker on Smackdown, What will he do next?

King: Well I don't know JR. I guess we're just going to have to watch and see…

Music plays

JR: Oh My God here he is, it's the Animal himself!

The crowd goes wild. They can't believe their eyes. They yell frantically. Shouting and Cheering. The Animal enters with his beige suit, Black sunglasses and beautiful smile. He looks at the crowd. His glasses slightly tilted he walks a couple of steps down. BAM! BAM! BAM! The animal does his wonderful entrance.

The Animal steps into the ring. He tries to talk, But the crowd is still going at it. He takes a moment of refreshment and floats away into the clapping.

Batista: Madison New York!

(Crowd cheers)

Batista: The Animal is Back! After my noticeable defeat of the Undertaker on Smackdown. I decided I needed to come back Right Here ON RAW!

(More cheering)

Batista: The Champ is back In action.

Suddenly there is dramatic music in the background. In surprise all the fans and Batista turn around towards the entrance gate. There they see a bandaged and angry looking, Triple H!

Batista rolls his eyes and gives an eerie glare. Triple H climbs into the ring and the "You Suck" chant echoes through out the coliseum.

Triple H: So, Your back huh?

(Crowd cheers)

JR: Well he surely is Triple H.

Triple H: No, I'm not here to ask for another match. I'm here to congratulate you for beating me at Vengeance. Dave, You earned it. But not so much as me. I am the man who ended McFolleys career Dave. I am the man who bled till I dropped. I am…

Batista: Woah Woah Woah, Hold on there Hunter. I don't care what you did in the past. But all I know is that I beat you Triple H. I beat you, and I beat the Cell. I climbed out of your Pedagree. I went through everything I had to. And I'm sick of you.

Triple H: I know Dave, You earned it.

Triple H goes forward to shake Batista's hand. He stands there with his hand towards Batista. Batista just stares at him.

King" Don't do it Batista, It's a trap. Don't do it.

Coach: Do it Batista! He can't harm you.

Batista leans forward to touch his hand and he shakes it. Bam! There's a blow to Batista's head. And its not Triple H who does it.

King: Oh my god! Oh my God! John Cena just hit a blow to Batista

JR: I Cant believe this. This is insane.

Coach: Laughing. Batista doesn't deserve to be the champ. Ha Ha Ha.., The Animal is down!

Triple H and John Cena stare at each other. Triple H gives out a sinister grin. Cena pulls out four fingers and races then across Batista's face doing the you cant see me gesture.

And the lights go out….

What will happen on Next Weeks Raw..


	2. Chapter 2

Hemme: "So what are you doing tonight?"

Batista sows up on the screen and the crowed yells. He gives Hemme one of his gorgeous smiles. She blushes and does a little hop. He gets closer to her and he can see the bright smile on her face. He is close to kissing her when Kurt Angle shows up.

Kurt: " Batista…"

(Crowd booing)

Kurt turns his gaze away from Batista and towards Hemme. He moves closer to her and grabs her by her thin waist. Batista comes forward and puts his arm between Kurt and Hemme. She gives him a wink and walks away. Now Kurt and Batista are face to face with each other.

Kurt: " I know what Cena and Triple H did to you last week was wrong. I mean, Look at you, you're the world heavy weight champ. And well, I'm an Olympic gold medallist but that's a different story."

Batista: " What do you want Kurt?"

Kurt: "Nothing, I'm just saying."

Kurt moves Batista away toward a corner. As usual Batista is dressed to his best. He still has that white bandage in his head from Vengeance. He removes his sunglasses and Kurt starts to whisper something to him. Batista listens. You can see the intensity of his jaw on his face.

Music Plays

Masterpiece enters and the crowd boos. He climbs up to the ring.

Masterpiece: " Howdy ya'll dumb folks! Looks like I'm here In Austin Texas tonight. Seeing as nobody in any state has so far been able to break the master lock, I have increased the prize money to 5,000 dollars."

Crowd: " We can break it", "I can"

Masterpiece: No, No. Now I don't want to break your necks now. How ya'll gonna go milkin cows?

Crowd: Goes crazy and boos his intensively.

Masterpiece: I challenge everyone in that locker room to come and break the master lock. Com'mon, who is it gonna be tonight?

Music

JR: "Huh? Who's this? What! Victoria? Victoria. Is she crazy"

King: "She can't break the master lock."

Coach: "well she did take a knock at you"

King: "yeah, well…"

Masterpiece: laughs. " Your just a woman with pipes. Well you do look more like a man. Fine. You wana break the master lock? Ok Ok. Sit down right here on this chair."

King: "No don't do it Victoria, Don't do it"

JR: "Well I think she is King"

Victoria sits down and Master puts his arms right under her neck and armpit. He picks her up and starts to shake her. Victoria jumps and kicks him downstairs. His mouth makes an oval shape and his face turns pick. She does a summersault around him and pins him down 1 2 3!

JR: "Oh my god. Victoria just beat the Masterpiece. Look at her, She's running towards the entrance with the money. Hahahaha."

Back in the Locker Room

Maria stands in front of Eric Bishof's office. She gives a pretty little smile to the camera. From inside you can here arguing.

Eric: " No, No. I'm sorry that's just not possible"

Someone: " I don't care how you do it, where you do it. I need him!"

Edge passes by. He stops and grins at Maria.

Edge: " what are you looking at?"

Maria: "Na Na, Nothing"

He pushes her to the side and bases his ear against the office door. He is still wearing his hot leather coat and holding the infamous briefcase in his hand. Mr. Money in the bank is snooping around. Meanwhile, Lita approaches out of the back door and whishpers.

Lita: " Hey baby. What are you doing?"

Edge: " Just wait and see Lita, You just wait and see"

He grabs her by her dyed red hair and pulls her neck back with it. They start walking down while their tongues meet each other.

Kurt comes out of Eric's office and looks both ways to make sure no one is around. Then he has a satisfactory look on his face. A devilish look.

Meanwhile outside Carlito's Cabana is in place. The palm trees up and Carlito In the ring with a bright red apple and the intercontinental belt on his shoulder.

Carlito: " Hey Texas. Welcome to Carlitos Cabanaaa. Not some stupid Jericho reel. I'm here today, the intercontinental champion to interview some Very Cool Ladies. So Ladies, don't keep us waiting. Come out already you stupid idiots."

Enter the final 8 contestants of the RAW Diva search. All of them wearing something revealing. They walk out with them strutting in front of the cameras. Using there cute little bodies to lure in the guys in the crowd. They all enter in the ring.

Carlito:" Well, well, well… You think your hot ladies. Well your not!"

All the girls looked surprised.

Carlito: " You there in the red thing, Come here." Jennifer approaches.

Carlito:" Grab that apple, and put it in my mouth"

Jennifer goes and picks up one of the apples. She puts it in his mouth and he chews it. He then suddenly spits it in her face.

JR: "That's not cool. Somebody take him out of here. Poor Jennifer"

Coach: " That's cool JR, That's Cool"

Music.

Big Visera approaches the ring. Carlito stands behind Jennifer trying to hide. Jennifer moves from side to side trying to get out of the way. Big Visera grabs Carlito and slams him down. Then he leaps on top of him and does his signature, gruesome looking move. All the ladies dance around Visera.

In the Locker Room

Batista: " Christy, You know after this I'm free."

Christy: " I was hopping you would be"

They lean forward and Kurt comes again. Animal rolls his eyes. He gives Hemme the signal to leave.

Kurt: "Listen, I talked things out with Eric. Its finalized."

Batista: " Good work"

Triple H come in with Rick Flair,

Triple H: "What Kurt, What do you have finalized"

Batista: "Hunter, You wont know what coming for you"

Flair: "Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Dave, YOU don't what's com'min for you, Wooooooooooooooh"

Kurt: "WOOOOOOOOOH"

Flair: " WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, Wooooooh, Woooooooooooh"

Kurt pushes down Flair and does the ankle lock on his. Batista removes his jacket and Triple H jumps at Batista. Both are fist fighting.

John Cena enters knocking down chairs. Him and Triple H are both beating at Batista. Kurt is still doing the ankle lock on Flair. Edge enters in all the action and hits anyone in his way.

"STOP IT!"

Eric Bishof brings in a team of refries and security guards and all men are pulled apart.

Lita comes and grabs Edge and takes him away. Hemme lookes troubled and stands between Triple H and Batista. She holds on to him.

What happens on RAW week 3?


	3. Chapter 3

Lilian Garcia: " And now weighing at 245 pounds, from Orangeburg County, Shelton Benjamin!"

Shelton enters ready to fight who ever his opponent is. He is wearing his usual blue tight shorts and black boots. He pounces from one side to another with his tongue sticking out. He reaches the ring and looks at the entrance to see his opponent.

Lilian Garcia: " And his opponent, weighing at 210 pounds from Al Paso Texas and the latest Trade Pick, Kerwin White!"

Coach: "Kerwin? Wasn't he Chavo Gerero?"

JR: " Well I don't think Kerwin would like to be called Chavo"

King: " He wants to be all American"

Kerwin enters with his white crisp clean shirt and green sweater. Unusual. He enters the ring and grabs the mike from Lilian.

Kerwin: " Hello Orange County Utah! I know I know your very happy to see me. You see, as I said a couple of weeks ago, My Latino heritage wasn't getting me anywhere. So I officially changed my name to Kerwin White. All American apple pie eating, golf playing, CNN watching, Kerwin."

Kerwin extends his hand to Shelton. Shelton shakes it. Kerwin slowly takes off his sweater , shirt and pants to reveal bright red tights. And the bell rings.

They look at each other and both grab each others arms. Kerwin gives him a quick punch to the face. Shelton gets back up. Kerwin grabs him by the arm and throws him against the ring pole. Shelton climbs to the edge and does a frog leap on Kerwin's head. While Kerwin lay there, Shelton gets back up on the edge and hits a german suplex. He goes on top of him, 1 2 … oh and miss!

JR: " It was a three, It was a three!"

Kerwin stands back up and hits a weak super kick on Shelton. Shelton stands in gaze and suddenly jumps on top of the rope. He leaps down and does his finishin move, The T-Bone suplex. 1, 2 and 3. Its over. Music rings and the referee picks up Shelton's hand declaring him the winner.

Lilian Garcia: " And the winner is, Shelton Benjamin!"

Outside on the video link, From the Locker room…

Trish: " John. What's going on? What's happening between you and Batista?"

Cena: " Trish. I'm doing my thing. And believe me, I have a really good reason behind it Trish"

Trish: " Im worried about you. I mean , I know you're the best and no one can do anything to you. But, What happened. I want to know, The world wants to know."

The look of concern on Trish's face surprised John. He put his title down and put his hand gently on her cheek. He could see the shimmering gaze in her eyes. He looked so good even when he was just wearing his blue baggy shorts. She put her arm around his waist. He smiled which made her grin. For the first time she saw him blush. He blushed but he regained his color easily. She felt his fingers enter and leave her hair.

He quickly moved away and so did she. They didn't know what just happened and why it happened, But it did.

Outside In the arena the fans were cheering and the announcer ( JR and King) were making surprised comments with laughter.

Trish: " Tell me John what's going on, tell me."

John: " I love my fans Trish. They're who I am. They're the ones who picked me up from the street and made me the WWE champion. They're the ones who bought my CD's till they sold out. Baby, I'm nothing without em'."

Trish: " So what's going on? Why the sudden change"

He moves out the door and quickly turns around.

John: " Baby, some things just need to be done. For all I know Batista is mine and no one is gonna get in ma way. Not even that pretty boy Jericho"

Trish just stands there in gaze not believing anything that just happened.

Outside the arena a black Limo arrives. Out of it step Triple H and the Nature boy.

Triple H: " Dave, I'm coming for you"

Flair: " You're the man Triple H, you're the man. Your gonna get that belt back. "

Triple H: " Cena, that little street boy, he just made my work easier. No one, Not him not no one will get that belt, But me!"

Flair: " I think we got more competition then Cena, Triple H. There's a certain Money in the bank that needs to be taken care of"

Arrives Kurt.

Kurt: " Not if I take care of you first Triple H and Flair. I already beat you once. And I'll beat you over and over and over. Remember I'm an Olympic gold medallist. And your not the dirtiest player in the game"

Triple H: grunting. " You listen to me and you listen to me good Kurt. Unless your gonna go out and, lets say, Say that Dave has good fashion sense or something like that, You better not get in my way."

Kurt: " Or what? Hunter? What are you gonna do? Spit water at me?"

Kurt bursts out laughing.

Kurt: " Next week Eric Bischoff announces something that you, neither anyone is gonna be prepared for"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walks away and the camera's go inside near the ring.

"WEEEEEELL , Well it's the big show" Bam Bam Bam.

The Big Show enters with one giant hand raised. He is now in a match up with Romeo. Obviously we all know who wins. But Romeo does his best in order to impress Lilian.

After the match Eric Bischoff enters the ring along with Snitsky as his body guard.

Eric: " Next week ladies and gentleman, I will make an announcement. An announcement so big that it will change RAW history."

King: " wow, what could it be?"

Eric: " Its gonna be great!" he takes a big smile.

MUSIC

And in enters Vince McMan!

The crowd cheers like crazy

JR: " Here' the man, here he is"

Vince: " Eric, I heard about what your little announcement is next week and I have some plans of my own."

Eric looks confused.

Vince: " Its something Eric, that will not only change RAW history, but the history of WWE!"

JR: " WOW"

King: " what is it? Tell us"

Coach: " this doesn't sound good"

MUSIC

And in enters Edge with Lita by his side. He already has a mike in his hand.

Edge: " Whatever, your big announcement is Vince and Eric. It better involve me and the World title"

Meanwhile inside the locker room…

Hemme: " Trish, Listen. Whats going on with John"

Trish: " whats it to you?"

Hemme: " I'm just asking. I mean, He's been doing no good to Batista. And for some weird reason. That's pisses me off!"

Trish hits Hemme and both get into a cat fight. Batista walks in.

**Crowd cheers**

Batista: "Get off her Trish"

He pulls both girls away and Trish is left alone standing there. Then suddenly Cena shows up and both men are face to face. Batista stood in ander with Christy to his side and Cena stood there with Trish glaring at Hemme in rage.

Batista walks away and Trish follows him behind.

Raw week 4, the Big announcement.


	4. Chapter 4

Jericho: " Welcome to the highlight reel Birmingham London. Well, I know all of you are eagerly waiting to here Eric's and Vince's big announcement tonight."

JR: " Well the hell, we all are"

Coach: " That's right"

Jericho: " But first, I'd like to invite Trish to come and talk to us"

The women's champion came walking down the aisle holding her belt. Her blonde hair was cut shorter. She was wearing sporty black tights and a Nike sports top in a light shade of blue. She looked around the audience telling some of them to shut up. She approached the ring.

Jericho: " Well, look who's here. It's Trish. Welcome back. By the way you look great. Well course not better then me"

Jericho pushed his thick blonde hair back to reveal his pretty boy face.

Jericho: " I understand you're here to say something tonight."

She nodded her head in agreement, and grabbed the mike from him.

Trish: " Actually I have a couple of things to say and a couple of questions to ask. First of all, Hemme, now I know she and Batista have a little something going on. Hey, it's all right with me. It's not my business. But last week, she sort of came in my face. Sort of tried to get me to say something about John. Well Hemme, Why don't you come out here. I have a little something to say"

Everybody turned around towards the gate.

King: " Hm. I wonder what it is"

Coach: " I'm really looking to see a cat fight here tonight"

Hemme came down, not perky and hyper as usual, but with a confused and angered sort of look on her face. She climbed into the ring.

Trish: " Hemme. First of all I would like to say sorry about last week. But the thing is, Nobody gets in the way of my business and…"

Hemme: " and? And what Trish. Could it be and your ego, And your Pride Or…And Cena?"

Jericho: " Woah woah woah ladies. Why are we just talking here"

Hemme: " Last time I remember, Cane was chasing you down that same aisle. And you got body slammed by Visera. Looks like he's not the only person who you want to be body slammed by."

The crowd was in shock. Everyone was ooing and cheering.

Trish: " what's it to you? Anyway, I just came to tell you this!"

Trish knocked down Hemme and was punching her. Jericho ripped off Trish from Hemme. Hemme lay there in the ring. She grabbed the mike from the stool.

Trish: " John. John, if your listening, come out. Come out to the ring."

MUSIC

But it wasn't John who came out, it was Eric. Eric stood right there with an eerie look on his face.

Eric: " Hold on Trish. First of all, Cena isn't here tonight. Second. Seeing as how you ladies are so eagerly waiting to knock each other out, In Summer Slam next week, Its you versus Hemme for the women's championship."

Trish nodded in approval.

BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM…

Kurt was walking towards his room. On his way he bumped into Edge.

Kurt: " Well look who it is. Mr. Money in the bank. Psss. You think just because you climbed a ladder and grabbed a brief case that you can start messin around with me? Im the Olympic…"

Edge: " Woah woah woah. Yeah yeah, We know. Whatever. And yeah. If messin around with a rip off like you and Batista and the rest of you Hulk Hogan rip offs is gonna get me a chance to prove myself. Is gonna get me a chance to be the world heavyweight champion or the WWE champ. Then I'll do it Kurt. You here my, Ill do anything!"

And he walked away.

King: " Well looks like there are a lot of eager men who want a piece of each other. But what does Cena possibly want from Batista?"

JR: " I don't know king, I guess when you're the champ. Anyone can turn on you."

Lilian: " And making his way down the ring, 6 foot 3 weighing at 260 pounds from Las Vegas Nevada, Val Venus! And his opponet 5 foot 9 weighing at 205 pounds from Japan, Taijiri!"

Both men in the ring. Course, Val didn't out up much a fight. Once Taijiri hit the Buzzsaw kick on his, it was all over.

Lilian: " Not ladies and gentleman, Welcoming to the ring, Erich Bischoff and Vince McMan!"

Both men walk down to the ring. And stand there. Of course Snitsky stood right behind them.

Vince: " Its time. Its time to announce what you have all been waiting for"

JR: " Hurry up, I don't think I can wait anymore"

Vince: " I'll give Eric the honor."

Eric: " Well thank you Mr. McMan. Now we all know and have seen the tension between certain champions and other men who think they deserve a chance to shine. Well of course being as brilliant as I am, I thought of something that has never been done before. Something that will bring you down to your knees.

In the light of recent events, On Summer Slam next week, there will be a 6 men, no disqualification, Hell in a Cell match!"

Jr: " Oh my God. Oh my God"

King: " This is insane, it's crazy, and it's so awesome!"

Eric: " In this match though there are two champions, Cena and Batista. So, if either one were to pin each other, He will be the world Un-disputed champion. Both world and WWE champ! If any of the other men were to pin them, they would gain either title. Batista, Edge, Kurt, Cena, Rick and Triple H"

Coach: " Wow. This will be an historical event!"

Vince grabs the mike from Eric.

Vince: " And here is my little surprise for you Eric. This will not be a 6 men match, But a 7 man match."

JR: " What! Who's the seventh man?"

Vince: " After much thought and not much convincing, I have decided to put another animal in the match. THE RATTLE SNAKE! Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

What will happen next week on summer slam?


End file.
